Menta y Tabaco
by C. L. AyA
Summary: Siete años después los recuerdos de aquel intenso romance de su juventud se arremolinaron en su mente y empezaron a pedir ser amados de nuevo, junto con aquel incesante olor a tabaco que había desaparecido de su olfato. Y ella misma empezó a traicionarse, extrañando el aroma de la menta y los cigarrillos juntos.
1. Chapter 1

FT pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia es de mi total propiedad.

**Menta y Tabaco.**

_** 1er capitulo: El incesante olor a Tabaco. **_

* * *

_Todos están separados por negro y blanco_

_Buenos/Malos_

_Desde el principio todo está decidido_

* * *

Esa noche la nieve cubría las entradas de las casas, esa noche la ciudad dormía. Y al final de la calle mas desolada, un almacén abandonado era invadido, por dos personas. Ignorantes de lo que ocurría afuera ambos se carcajeaban inmersos en el baño que tomaban juntos, porque aunque sea por unas horas ellos se querían olvidar de que el mundo a su alrededor se derrumbaba. El cenicero a un lado de ellos se empezaba a llenar del agua que se desbordaba de la Bañera vieja y amarillenta que era ocupado por la pareja, liberando un espeso y agradable olor a menta y tabaco. La muchacha arrugo la nariz, odiaba el olor del tabaco. Su compañero se carcajeo y después de unos segundos el lugar quedo en completo silencio.

–Amor y sexo. Es lo mismo que decir blanco y negro.- El hombre fue el primero en romper el silencio, la muchacha lo miro dudosa y con la punta de su pie le golpeo ligeramente su hombro.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –

–Que ambos son relativamente parecidos pero son totalmente lo contrario, al igual que el bien y el mal. No puedes estar en ambos lados y tampoco en medio de ellos, tienes que escoger sin escusa. – Ella observo como las gotas del agua se empezaban a escurrir del cuerpo del hombre al levantarse de la tina y cerró los ojos fuertemente para disimular su sonrojo.

–E-entonces, ¿Qué me dices del Gris? El está a la mitad del blanco y del negro ó ¿Qué hay de los tipos como Robín Hood?, ya s-sabes, el robaba para ayudar a los pobres. –Su voz tembló ligeramente por la vergüenza de verlo completamente desnudo, y lo sujeto de la muñeca con la vista aun cerrada, para que no se marchara, el suspiro y sonrió ligeramente, se volvió a sentar en la bañera haciendo que el agua de esta se subiera de nuevo por el peso extra.

–Son espejismos, barreras que la gente pone por que no es lo suficientemente valiente o inteligente como para decidir por alguno de los dos. Por ejemplo, Robín Hood robaba para tener una buena vida y se excusaba dándoles dinero a los pobres para suprimir su culpa, un charlatán en pocas palabras. Y el gris, bueno ese es un puto color creado para gente indecisa – La muchacha rio ligeramente, al parecer al fin había descubierto la raíces del odio que profanaba su acompañante hacia aquel color. Pero su felicidad se anulo al recordad las palabras que habían iniciado aquella platica.

–Entonces si hacer amor y tener sexo son completamente lo opuesto, ¿Nosotros en que lado estamos? – La pregunta lo sorprendió y por una fracción de segundo la duda se reflejo en su rostro, pero se borro con la misma rapidez.

–Diría que estamos en medio. – dio un pequeño bufido por la ironía y aparto su flequillo mojado de su frente.

–Así. –No pareció sorprendida por la respuesta. –Y en nuestro caso como seriamos llamados.

–Amantes. –su respuesta fue tan rápida que la decepciono, ella había tenido la ligera esperanza de que él no le dijera aquella palabra, pero era preferible a decir algo tan complicado como novios o algo tan simple como conocidos. Que mas podía esperar, Natsu era así por naturaleza y a ella no le quedaba de otra más que disfrutar el momento mientras duraba.

–Al igual que el gris. –después de todo el color estaba igual que ellos, en medio de una eterna discusión, blanco o negro, amor o sexo.

–Si al igual que el puto gris y el charlatán de sombrero verde. – Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos y lo único que encontraron fue un sentimiento mutuo por querer estar tranquilos unos instantes más. Ambos suspiraron y el desvió su mirada, se puso de pie y cubrió su cintura con una toalla. –No deberíamos de volvernos a ver. –esas simple palabras hicieron que ella sintiera un aguijón en sus costillas pero solo le sonrió.

–Lo sé.

–Es lo mejor para ambos.

–Lo sé. –Natsu la volteo a ver, seguía hundida en la cálida agua de la bañera y de nuevo ella solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

–Entonces… porque aun me sonríes. Conociéndote ya te hubieras arrancado a llorar.-

–Por que también se que todo es una mentira. –Y su sonrisa se ensancho tratando de disimular un ligero sollozo.

– como puedes estar tan segura, teniendo en cuanta que solo eres una puta con la que follo de vez en cuando. –Sus palabras fueron crudas y sin escrúpulos, pero ella no mostro ninguna pizca de molestia.

–Por que tuvimos esta misma platica la vez pasada y antepasada que nos vimos y también la tendremos la próxima vez que nos veamos. – Natsu solo la miro con cierta ternura, ella lo conocía demasiado bien y eso le incomodaba… le asustaba de cierto modo. Y ella solo volvió a inhalar el incesante olor a tabaco.

* * *

Su cara le ardió por el sol que se filtraba en su habitación atreves de las cortinas Y Lucy despertó agitada y agradeciendo mentalmente el haber sido interrumpido aquel sueño, trato de relajar su corazón sujetándose el pecho y corrió hacia el baño, se lavo la cara y el cuello por el sudor que había obtenido a causa de la angustia que sufrió mientras dormía. Porque aquel sueño había sido más bien un recuerdo. Un recuerdo el cual ella misma se encargo de enterrar durante los últimos seis años, se había esforzado tanto por borrar a aquella persona de su mente de su pasado y cuando al fin podía decir que lo había logrado, lo volvía a recordar. Trato de recobrar la compostura y salió del baño, recorrió con su mirada la habitación y sus ojos se posaron en su cama o más bien en el bulto que había en ella. El hombre se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en el lugar que le correspondía y Lucy se sintió culpable por el simple hecho de haber soñado con otro hombre que no fuera él. La mujer se volvió acostar en la cama y su acompañante rodo su rostro hasta el de ella y abrió los ojos, revelando un intenso color azul en su iris, Lucy le sonrío y él le devolvió el gesto. Porque así debía de ser, después de todo ella estaba casada y aquel romance que tuvo con aquel muchacho seis años antes había muerto.

Porque ahora le era totalmente devota a Sting Eucliffe Y por que Natsu Dragnnel había desaparecido de su vida, al igual que el incesante olor a tabaco.

Pero lo que ella no sabía aun era que esa mañana era 7 de Julio, el mismo día en donde aquel aroma se grabo en su mente hacia 7 años.

**Ñam :I … Para empezar si llegaste a esta parte es porque terminaste de leer el primer capítulo de este fanfic y si así fue muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo. Creo que debo presentarme, me puedes decir Aya (abreviación de mi nombre) . Esta historia nació, aun que no lo crean, de mi estuche de colores (Plumones Blanco y negro marca Crayón, ustedes son mis musas). **

**Seré directa, si esta historia en verdad no tiene Reviews no la continuare, ya que creo que es estúpido seguir una historia que no va a ser leída.**

**Así que ya sabes si te gusto y quieres que la continua deja un review.**

**Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá.**

**Aya-nee.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaraciones: Para poder entender mejor esta historia, la dividí en dos, la primera es : **_

_**LOS RECUERDOS DEL AYER. Que es en donde nos vamos a basar en toda la historia de cuando se conocieron Natsu y Lucy, y como termino con Sting , etc.**_

_**Y la segunda es:**_

_**EL AYER DEL HOY. Ahí ara su aparición Natsu y todo el royo, planeo que la segunda parte sea muy corta, así que no se ilusionen.**_

_**MIS DISCULPAS, si alguien se llega a ofender por esta historia. Acuérdense, todo es ficción.**_

_**El capitulo anterior, tómenlo como un prologo.**_

**Menta y Tabaco.**

**1era. División. Los recuerdos del ayer.**

** 1er capitulo.**

* * *

**¿****Coincidencia? no es algo que pueda ocurrir.**

* * *

El calendario de su tocador no podía equivocarse, remarcado furiosamente con rojo estaba aquel infernal número. 7. Llevo sus manos a asta su cabeza y le dio vueltas a su cráneo . Sting la miro desconcertado desde la puerta del baño, pero rápidamente relajo su mirada.

–Ya veo. Hoy es ese día. –Lucy asintió y sintió algo de culpa, sabía perfectamente que a su esposo también lo torturaba aquella fecha, pero la diferencia es que el sufría por la propia culpa de Lucy, y aunque él no se lo dijera, sabía que le molestaba. Sting era un caballero en todo los sentidos, o bueno al menos con ella. Se rio ligeramente, ahora que lo pensaba, el nunca fue así durante su adolescencia. Se había convertido en aquello por ella, solo por ella, y por lo mismo le debía tanto.

–Sí, pero no te preocupes. No es algo que me moleste. –El asintió. Lucy volvió a poner su atención en el espejo de su tocador y con una gracia excepcional se cepillo el cabello. 7 años, en verdad sonaba como si fuera demasiado tiempo, y así era, la gente cambiaba demasiado en 7 años y claro ejemple era ella. Su vista se desvió asta aquel calendario y no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgicamente.

_¿Lo recuerdas Natsu?, el día en que nos conocimos, era 7 de Julio, la fecha que mas odiábamos._

* * *

Intentaba ignorar el hecho de que la estuviera observando, o al menos hacia su mejor esfuerzo. Aquel muchacho sentado en el barandal de la Universidad no dejaba de seguirla con la mirada, vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos y eso la ponía nerviosa de muchas formas.

– ¿Me vas a ayudar Lucy? –La rubia se agito por un segundo y pestañeo un par de veces.

–Si, si. – Respondió confundida. Su acompañante sonrió.

– Me alegro que aceptes. –Ella le entrego un par de libros, Lucy intento replicar en la explicación que no escucho, pero la muchacha ya se había marchado. Figo su atención en la pequeña nota que tenia la pasta del libro, le indicaba las tareas que debía de hacer, suspiro, al parecer ella quería que le hicieran la tarea y en su eterna distracción acepto, aunque claro de cualquier forma no se hubiera negado, ese era su eterno problema, su incapacidad para decir no.

Inspecciono la hora en su reloj de mano, he intento ahogar un grito de frustración, era demasiado tarde, se giro dispuesta a correr y apenas dio dos pasos, el muchacho que la había estado observando todo el día, paso junto a ella y accidentalmente sus manos se rozaron levemente y sus brazos toparon con un duro golpe, provocando que ella se cayera, mientras el aun se mantenía erguido dándole la espalda y sin ofrecerle la mas mínima ayuda.

– ¿Eres amable, ingenua o estúpida? –Su pregunta fue seca, sin ningún rastro de sentimiento en ella y sobre todo, sin ningún sentido.

-¡¿Qué?! – Lucy intento ponerse de pie en seguida, provocando que el resto de las cosas cayeran al suelo. El solo la miro un instante y siguió su camino. –¡Hey espera! ¿Qué quieres decir? – El muchacho se detuvo giro su cabeza lentamente así ella y le dio una pequeña sonrisa de lastima.

–Ya veo, eres Estúpida. –Y se fue, dejándola con los libros regados, la duda carcomiéndola y un extraño cosquilleo en donde sus manos rozaron.

* * *

Era más que tarde, era tardísimo. Los tacones le empezaron a estorbar y se los quito ignorando por completo que las calles estaban llenas de gravilla y posiblemente de vidrios. El ramo de tulipanes blancos que llevaba se empezaba a magullar por el maltrato que sufría al momento de que Lucy corría. Cuando al fin llego, su respiración estaba agitada, su pecho descendía y ascendía rápidamente y sus pies se encontraban completamente sucios y con algunos raspones. No había llegado a tiempo. El enorme portón estaba completamente cerrado y no se oía ni el más mínimo sonido, estaba completamente oscuro.

Lucy se rasco la cabeza, arruinando por completo su complicado peinado, lo medito por un segundo. Las rejas median por lo menos dos metros, estaban hechas con la forma de un asterisco y tallado en las puntas, tenían algún tipo de lanza. Miro el anteriormente hermoso ramo de flores y apretó sus puños. Nada, absolutamente nada impediría que ella entregara aquellos tulipanes.

Rasgo la parte inferior de su vestido negro, con la intención de tener más movilidad, y se dispuso a trepar las rejas, se sintió toda una demente. Cualquiera que la viera podría jurar que era una vagabunda que se infiltraba al cementerio con la intención de profanar alguna tumba, para robarle sus pertenecías a los cadáveres. Se hizo un raspón de por lo menos diez centímetros en la pierna y terminó de rasgar su refinado vestido, pero aun así lo había logrado, estaba del otro lado. Salto sintiéndose toda una triunfadora y luego se introdujo entre la negrura de la noche y las tumbas.

La lapida era de piedra caliza y parecía estar completamente abandonada, Lucy le dirigió una triste sonrisa, ahí seguían sus flores del año pasado, de nuevo nadie más la había ido a visitar. Se dispuso a ir a buscar algo de agua para limpiar la tumba. Desyerbo todas las plantas feas y reacomodo la tierra removida, sacudió toda la basura de la tumba y aunque fue muy difícil limpiarla estando a oscuras, logro que quedara impecable, deposito las flores en un pequeño vaso que había encontrado. Se sentó a la orilla de la lapida y deliño con sus dedos las palabras que tenia escrito. Recostó su cabeza en la piedra de esta y froto sus brazos para entibiarlos, había un frio infernal. Su vista viajo alrededor de las tumbas y sin querer se detuvo en la que estaba alado de ella.

Ella solía venir una vez al año y aun así nunca había encontrado ni el más mínimo indicio de que aquella lapida fuera visitada. Sintió lastima y se dispuso a limpiar aquel pobre lecho, sin importarle el tiempo que le llevaría, al terminar dividió el ramo de flores, estaba segura de que su mama no se molestaría por compartirlas.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Lo suficiente como para que los espíritus empezaran a rondar, Los arbustos empezaron a moverse y una extraña sensación invadió su columna, algo andaba ahí. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y cuando la criatura al fin salió, su pecho se agito bruscamente, relajándose con la misma rapidez.

Era un gato, un estúpido y extraño gato, que la veía directamente a los ojos, el animal inclino levemente la cabeza y ella imito el movimiento, con la intención de no separar su vista de él, le provocaba una extraña sensación, casi podría jurar que aquel animal la miraba con cierto aire de superioridad, burlándose de ella. Se llevo la mano a la frente, empezaba hacer efecto el hecho de que llevara demasiado tiempo en ese lugar de ultratumba. Antes de irse le dirijo una enorme y nostálgica sonrisa a ambas tumbas, he imito el ademan que usaban los cadetes enfrente de sus superiores.

Podría jurara que le llevo el doble de tiempo volver a cruzar las rejas, pero por suerte lo había logrado sin obtener ni un solo rasguño. Sacudió el polvo que había adquirido en su vestido, y memorizo llevar Jeans el próximo año, uno nunca sabia los problemas que vendrían. Estiro los brazos, adquiriendo la enorme calma que siempre surgía después de ir a visitar a su madre.

–Son rosas. –Lucy salto asustada por aquella voz, volteo con una lentitud sorprendente y ahí estaba el. El muchacho grosero de aquella tarde.

– … ¿D-de que hablas? – El señalo la parte posterior de su vestido.

–Las he visto. Son rosas. –Lucy abrió enormemente los ojos e intento cubrirse con sus manos. –Son en verdad Ridículas, combinan perfectamente contigo. – Se sintió ofendida, más que ofendida, insultada.

–Eso mismo digo, el rosa es para Ridículos, claro ejemplo es tu cabello. –lo miro retadoramente, el hombre formo una larga y tensa línea en sus labios, podría jurar que de sus ojos verdes salieron chispas. –Bueno, fue una hermosa coincidencia encontrarte aquí, pero me tengo que ir. –Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

– ¿Coincidencia? –El bufo. –Eso es algo que no puede ocurrir. –Lucy se vio obligada a voltear, confundida por aquella frase.

–Entonces que hacías aquí ¿Me seguías? –El negó con la cabeza. –¿Como terminaste aquí? –El levanto ligeramente los hombros, en un ademan de no saber.

–Supongo que fue una coincidencia. –Un pequeño tic apareció en la ceja izquierda de Lucy.

–¿Te estás contradiciendo? –

–No. Simplemente en la única forma en que me podrías entender. –El muchacho introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

– ¿Entender qué? –Su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, y eso ya era mucho decir. –

–Que no debes de meter tu horrenda nariz en mis asuntos. –El toco ligeramente la nariz de Lucy. –idiota. – Se puso rojo por la ira, apretó los puños fuertemente y cuando estuvo a punto de proporcionarle un enorme golpe, el empezó a caminar.

–¡Hey! Deberías de dejar de describirte. Niñita horrenda. –Grito Lucy y al igual que ella el detuvo su paso, pero no se digno a voltear a verla.

–Niñita horrenda. –Una fuerte carcajada surco su boca. Y lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido que Lucy apenas tuvo la capacidad de reaccionar. El se había acercado a ella con una velocidad inhumana, le había tapado la boca y arrinconado contra las rejas del panteón. –Sabes, en verdad se ve asqueroso, que una mojigata como tú, quien se la pasa enredando su lengua con su primo, de repente se quiera hacer la lista. –Su corazón latió fuertemente al oír aquello. Su aliento tocaba su oreja y la dejaba estática, muerta de miedo. Sabía que no podría luchar contra él, a diferencia de fuerza era evidente, intentaba forcejear, pero le era imposible liberarse de ese fuerte agarre. Tenía miedo, no sabía lo que ocurriría y sobre todo estaba aterrada por aquella frase ¿Cómo se había enterado? Si ese mismo día lo había conocido. Sus piernas temblaron y falsearon a tal grado que no pudo mantenerse de pie y cayo de sentón. El hombre se volvió a carcajear. –Tienes la apariencia de toda una puta, a la cual se acaban de coger tantas veces que le empezó a doler. –Y se fue. Lucy temblaba, seguía en un estado de shock, intentaba contener las lágrimas pero le era imposible, su cuerpo se encontraba hecho un ovillo y mordía tan fuertemente su labio inferior, que empezó a sangrar , el liquido escarlata se escurría por el contorno de su rostro mezclándose con sus lágrimas saldas.

* * *

Sabía que no podía entrar por la puerta principal, y sobre todo en aquellas horas. No quería ni pensar el grito que darían los sirvientes o lo que dirían su padre y sus primos cuando la vieran. Dios, pensarían que la acaban de violar, golpear o peor que se intento suicidar, Sobre todo con su fama de suicida compulsiva, apodo que el maldito destino la obligo a adoptar.

Agradeció mentalmente a los mil dioses que su cuarto tuviera unas rejillas que colgaban desde su balcón hasta el suelo llena de plantas, y de nuevo los adoro cuando se dio cuenta de que la entrada de su balcón a su habitación no tenia seguro.

Lucia terrible, si antes parecía vagabundo, ahora parecía una pobre drogadicta que andaba por las calles sin casa y dinero. Tiro el vestido, lo mejor era deshacerse de la evidencia y si era posible quemarlo. Su cabello tenía restos de ramas y una extraña mucosidad de la cual no quería saber su origen. Se ducho, quería borrar aquel horrible día, y sobre todo deseaba desaparecer aquella escena, se tallo tanto las orejas, que quedaron rojas, pero la espantosa sensación del aliento de aquel desconocido seguía ahí.

Jamás hubiera creído que su cama podría sentirse tan bien. Quiso dormir, incapaz de cerrar sus ojos, aquel momento seguía presente y sobre todo aquella frase. Era mentira, ella no se la pasaba enredando su lengua con su primo, bueno, una parte era verdad, cuando tenía 13 años había sentido curiosidad, pero rayos, apenas fue un rose, y lo peor es que no podía excusarse diciendo que el tenia la culpa, después de todo ella le llevaba casi dos años. Lucy era una pervertida.

* * *

–Lu-chan, se te van a salir los ojos. –Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió inspeccionando _"disimuladamente" _a su víctima. Su acompañante, Levy Mcgarden, una muchacha de 18 años de cabezo azul esponjado y un cuerpo pequeño y menudo, siguió con la vista el objeto que su amiga no dejaba de observar. Sus ojos Cafés se abrieron enormemente. –L-lu-chan, ¿Te gusta Natsu Dragnnel? – La rubia le dirigió la vista sorprendida.

– ¿Lo conoces? –su amiga negó.

–Es amigo de Gajeel. –Claro, el pandillero novio de Levy, debía de conocerlo, era un rufián igual que el. –Pero, de cualquier forma, el es muy conocido por la universidad.-

–Nunca lo había visto, hasta ayer. –

–Es lo mejor. Digamos que él no es conocido por ser un alumno ejemplar. –Lucy la miro sarcásticamente.

–Levy-chan, no te mordiste la lengua. –La menor se empezó atragantar con su almuerzo, tiñéndose completamente de roja.

–Gajeel es diferente. De cualquier forma, no debería de gustarte. Como te explico. Natsu es famoso por haberse metido con la mayoría de las muchachas bonitas de la universidad. –Lucy le dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

–No te preocupes, el no me gusta. –Levy soltó un suspiro aliviado.

–Me alegro. Tendrías de enemigo a Yukino y millianna. Son demasiadas y demasiados rivales. –La rubia empezó a toser, escupiendo el pedazo de comida que acababa de morder.

– ¿Q-que quieres decir? –

– ¿He…? No lo sabes, Dicen que Natsu le tira a los dos lados. –La mirada de su amiga fue tan inocente que hasta ella le costó trabajo creerlo. –Bueno, es de esperarse, de alguien que se rumorea que se acuesta con la profesora Poliouchka. –La cara de Poker Face quedo corta a lado de la expresión de Lucy. –Como sea. ¿Qué tal te fue ayer en el cementerio?. –

– De los mil rayos Levy-chan, de los mil rayos. –

* * *

Gay. Gay. Gay. Aquella palabra surcaba su mente irracionalmente. No es que le importara, ni que fuera homofóbica, al contrario amaba a los Gay, tal vez demasiado. Simplemente le era imposible creer que aquel patán que la intimido la noche pasada, fuera homosexual. Le dio una enorme lamida a su paleta de Limón y siguió descifrando su nuevo dilema.

–A Lu-chan le gusta Natsu Dragnnel. –Sus amigas quedaron sorprendidas y ella no pudo evitar dejar caer su paleta, ahí se iban 2 jewels.

–Lucy, mis condolencias. –Cana, poso su mano en el hombro de la rubia y negó con la cabeza.

–Juvia cree que estás loca, pero se alegra de dejar de tenerte como su rival de amor. –

–No creo que a Gray le agrade la idea. –Mirajanne la miro con algo de lastima.

–Creí que te gustaba Sting. –Lissana la señalo como si fuera la culpable de un crimen.

– ¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no y no. –Se sentía ofendida.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué te mostrabas tan interesada en él? – Levy y sus instintos de detective.

–Planeo matarlo. –Y el silencio fue sepulcral.

* * *

No era broma, en verdad lo quería matar, pero después de pensarlo se dio cuenta de que eso sería demasiado amble, lo quería hacer sufrir, lo quería humillar. Quería ver correr sangre. Quería su venganza. ¿Que debería de hacer? Hasta el momento lo único que sabía de él era su nombre y que los únicos impedimentos para que se tirara a cualquiera era que estos tuvieran menos de 10 y más de 60 años. O al menos ella rogaba que así fuera. Suspiro, no sabía qué hacer, y en definitiva tenía que vengarse pronto, antes de que el tiempo se le acabara.

Su padre planeaba casarla. Tenía pensado para ella cientos de pretendientes, la llevaba a distinguidas fiestas, con la intensión de _"exhibirla"_ al igual que un trozo de carne. Lo despreciaba. El jamás había sentido el mínimo interés por su hija y de repente se encontraba revoloteando a su alrededor. Claro, que mejor inversión que casar a tu hija para agrandar tus negocios. Intento negarse, en verdad suplico. Pero el había salido con su estúpido honor de familia, y aun que ella no lo quisiera reconocer, en verdad deseaba que aunque sea una vez su padre, la felicitara por haber hecho algo bien. Y eso significaba sacrificar su libertad en todos los sentidos, cuando se casara se iría de esa ciudad, se alejaría de todo lo que conocía, su casa, su familia y sobre todos sus amigos. Ellos no tenían ni idea, y de solo pensar la escena que le harían, se erizaba del nerviosismo.

* * *

El salón era jodidamente enorme, abarrotado de mesas rebosantes de comida, que los invitados apenas tocaban. Movió circularmente su copa de vino y le dio un enorme sorbo, no soportaba aquellas estúpidas fiestas, llenas de gente aburrida, el cual su tema principal era la bolsa de valores. Se suponía que su padre la obligaba a estar ahí, con la intención de ser presentada ante sus futuros pretendientes, pero teniendo en cuanta de que ahí todos eran unos ansíanos ¿La querían casar con un vejete? Se empezó a hiperventilar, Era seguro que eso si no lo aceptaría.

–Lucy, saluda al primer ministro. –Su padre la empujo levemente y ella se vio obligada a mantener con dificultad su postura. El hombre que tenía enfrente lucia demasiado joven, tenía un espeso cabello negro y lacio, sus ojos eran de un negro profundo, inconscientemente hipnotizantés, su piel era demasiado blanca para su propio gusto y su presencia la perturbaba.

–Es un gusto. Soy Lucy Heartfilia. – Lucy le sonrió levemente y le extendió la mano, el hombre la tomo y la beso, su cuerpo tembló inesperadamente, algo no estaba bien con ese hombre, desde el momento en que lo vio lo supo, era desconcertante.

–El gusto es mía señorita. Soy el primer ministro Zeref. –todo el traje del hombre era completamente negro, incluyendo la corbata y la camisa. Jude carraspeo.

–Ministro, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que Lucy conociera a su hijo. –Lucy tuvo el impulso de chirriar los dientes. –he oído que es un gran muchacho. –Zeref negó.

–Me temo que él está en estos momentos en una importante reunión, con la senadora. –Jude forzó una sonrisa. –Tiene razón, el es un muchacho muy _complaciente. –_La última palabra sonó algo sarcástica a oídos de Lucy.

– Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. –Ella intento no carcajearse al oír las forzadas palabras de padre, jamás lo había visto sintiéndose inferior ante otra persona.

* * *

Ella solo quería ir al baño, no le pedía nada más al mundo. Y ahí estaba ella, perdida desde hacia media hora entre los pasillos de aquel enorme salón, con la vejiga a punto de reventarle y un vestido tan recto que apenas y le permitía tener movilidad. Descanso su espalda en una enorme maseta, si las cosas seguían así, se vería obligada a usar aquella planta como inodoro improvisado. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y escucho unos pasos que se dirigían hasta ella, y por reflejo trato de levantarse lo más rápidamente, provocando que sus tacones se enredaran entre ellos y obligándola a caer fuertemente de sentón. Una carcajada, demasiado conocida para su gusto, resonó entre los pasillos y su vista viajo hasta llegar al lugar de origen.

–Vaya, en verdad te comportas como una estúpida, sin importar en lugar en donde vayas. –Lucy lo perforo con la mirada, el era despreciable.

– ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Natsu? –Mascullo.

– ¿Qué no vez? –Extendió sus brazos. –Soy un invitado. –El muchacho portaba un traje negro y extrañamente una bufanda negra. –Así que sabes mi nombre, no me digas que eres del montos de Putas que se moja por mí. Pobrecita. –Lucy se rio.

–Enserio crees que voy a caer tan bajo. Por favor tengo mi dignidad. Además a mi no me gusta que sean gay. –Natsu formo una tensa línea en sus labios, al igual que en el cementerio.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –estaba furioso, su tono lo decía todo.

–No es precisamente algo que yo diga. De hecho ese rumor anda por toda la universidad, junto con el que dice que te acuestas con ancianas. En verdad esperaba más de…–Sus palabras fueron rápidamente cortadas. Unos húmedos labios se posaron junto con los de ella, besándola furiosamente, obligando a su lengua retroceder para darle paso a la suya, invadiendo su cavidad vocal por completo, se sintió violada. Lo empujo fuertemente, sin embargo el agarre le era irrompible, viéndose retada a morderlo, escucho un ligero gruñido de este y luego la dejo libre. Él le sonreía de una manera inesperada, con superioridad, al igual que los ojos de aquel gato del cementerio, se limpio el hilo de sangre y baba con la manga de su traje.

–Tú me obligaste. Después de todo, nunca me hace mal, besar unos jóvenes y deliciosos labios, para olvidar los de la anciana que acabo de tocar. –El se revolvió el cabello, esperando una respuesta igual de retadora como las que había escuchado anteriormente. Ella estaba completamente aturdida, tenía los ojos cristalinos y se limpia desesperadamente la boca, Sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y empezaba a formar un ovillo con su cuerpo. Ella lo miro con cierto temor y aun así fue capaz de perforarlo furiosamente con sus achocolatados ojos. El rio. –Lo he decidido. –Se inclino para quedar de la misma altura que esta y coloco pesadamente su mano en la cabella rubia de Lucy. –Te voy a convertir en mi amante. –

* * *

**¡Dios! Al fin lo termine. Fue MUY, MUY agradable escribir este capítulo, siento que pude desahogar toda mi imaginación reprimida.**

**Tal vez sea aburrido leerlo, porque me quedo muy largo el capitulo y planeo que así sean todos, por eso probablemente tarde una semana en actualizar. Gracias por los que leyeron el capitulo pasado y dejaron Review.**

**Quiero aclarar que no pienso poner como la segunda opción, o el tonto enamorado al cual ni caso le hacen, a Sting. Soy fiel creyente de que si una mujer se ve mal rogándole a un hombre, un hombre se ve muchísimo peor.**

**¿Te gusto? Pues deja un !REVIEW! ¿Lo odiaste? Pues deja un REVIEW.**

**De nuevo Gracias por leer, y si te gusto por favor deja un Review. Me esforcé :D**

**AyA-nee**


End file.
